I'm sorry
by DawnDion
Summary: A little plot bunny I came up with well I was sleep deprived. Ichigo is being held captive and decides to do something. Why? Guess you'll have to find out. One shot. picture is by KuragariOkami at


**Okay i know I should be working on my other story but my phone was reset and I lost the next chapter so as I mourn that I give you this. A sad tale cause I feel like it. Enjoy and cry your eyes out. This is set after orihime is rescued but instead Ichigo was traded for Orihime. Also sorry for any mistakes I wrote and published this on my phone plus I have no beta.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing cause if I did the Quincy King would have won and everyone would be dead cause that's the mood I'm in.**

"Okay,so here's the thing Ulqui-kun. I'm going to go insane in this room unless one of two things happen. One being to let me out-"

"No. Aizen-sama say you are not to be let out"

"OR. Two get me paint in all the colors of the fucking rainbow."

"... I will ask Aizen-sama if you are to be aloud paint in all the colors of the fucking rainbow." (A. N. Can you imagine him saying this completely monotone cause the thought makes me laugh)

"Okaaaay"

"Very well. Now as you filthy you put it. Please kindly shut the fuck up."

*time skip cause I can*

Ulquiorra walked into the room he has been guarding for the past six months. He carried in bucket after bucket of paint in well Ichigo sat at the window seat watching with dull eyes covered by shoulder length hair.

As Ulquiorra brought in the last bucket he stood straight,face pale as ever, emotionless as always. "Aizen-sama has granted your wish of paint in all the colors of the fucking rainbow."

Ichigo couldn't help but gawk at Ulquiorra as he stared back unblinking waiting for a response from the broken man.

"Thank you." With that Ulquiorra nodded, turned and left, leaving Ichigo to do as he pleased in his room- no his spruced up prison for that is what he was a prisoner of war. Not able to set foot out of this room with its barred windows and his zanpakuto, his soul taken from him. Well at least their physical form was.

~ so whatcha gonna do wit all dis paint Aiabo?~ The white demon, the thing that was made of all that he loathed about himself made physical, the part of him that wouldn't let him die asked him so nonchalantly. As if what Ichigo chose to do with the paint would make no difference to the hollow, when truly it did. For it could change the world he lived in. It could make it rain harder than ever before, it could stop the rain and leave everything grey in acceptance of his fate, or it could bring the sun back to Ichigo's inner world. The last option was the one all his soul prayed for yet they knew this was impossible thus hopped for the second one.

• I don't know. Any ideas Jii-San, Shiro, Masa?•

\+ How about a fairy tale land, to cheer us up?+ Muramasa suggested. Oh Masa, sweet Masa was the reason Ichigo could still talk to his soul and the reason he accepted the truth of it as well. Accepted that it was made of a Quincy and a hollow both being his zanpakuto.

~*snort* ya right it'll most likely turn into a grim tale instead~

= Why not both than = Ah the ever calm, ever calculative voice of Jii-San the last resident of his soul. Though Ichigo was surprised by the straightforward if short response from him when usually Jii-San only spoke in riddles.

~only when he's teaching Aiabo.~ came the sarcastic remark from his hollow.

•Well fine maybe I will do both•

And both Ichigo did. He planned it than began painting. Time flew by day by day, week by week, month by month. Ichigo painted, waiting for his comrades and friends to come and save him. Till finally he finished painting the room.

Where the window seat was now had a tree painted in full bloom, the window was painted over to look like a hole in a tree where birds would nest above a branch. Spreading out into the foliage was fairies all smiling and laughing brightly, wing sparkling.

Although the farther from the nook you got around the room the more horror stricken it became.

The fay showed fear and the tree withered and decayed till you reached the door leading to Ichigo's freedom. The branches looked rotted as they pierced the skeletons of long dead Fay.

The ever peaceful nook and death's door stood across from each other, the illusion that far below was the forest floor and above was the night sky with the full moon above the nook and no moon above death's door. To the right was was the moon slowly waning and the left the moon was waxing.

This was Ichigo's hellish heaven or so was written on the door, the door Ichigo had stared at for days on end when he first was in prisoned here. He sat waiting and hoping for it to open and behind it a friend.

Now with floor length hair braided back he will sit and wait again till death comes to take him and his soul.


End file.
